


Angel In A Bookstore

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Angel Au. Michael (Benton) loves books and Raphael (RayK).
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Angel In A Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: Flip.

Michael was in his bookstore flipping through a book. He might be an archangel who has lived thousands of years and seen many things, but books were by far his favorite things that humans had made. There was just something alluring about the feeling of paper under his fingers and the scent of book binding glue.

He heard the ringing of the bell over his door and looked up. He gasped. Raphael came up to his desk. He looked the same as when he was an angel, he ever wore a black shirt and black jeans that reminded Michael of the black robes that Raphael used to wear.

He always wondered why Raphael wore black, but it made his golden hair and golden wings stand out, in Micheal’s opinion.

‘Raphael? How are you?’ Michael asked because he didn’t know what to say. What does one say to an angel that had fallen and became a demon because of his love for Lucifer?

‘I’m good. It’s Ray now.’

‘Pardon?’ 

Raphael ran his fingers through his golden hair. ‘I changed my name to Ray. I’m not an angel and didn’t want to use an angel’s name.’

‘Ah, that sounds practical.’

Raph...Ray smiled. ‘Yeah. Yeah.’

‘How is Lucifer?’ Michael asked. He didn’t particularly like her, she had taken Ray from him, but he was polite. He was so polite that most people mistaken him for a Canadian.

‘Well...um... I thought we were meant to be but she doesn’t want me,’ said as his voice cracked.

‘Oh, dear.’ Part of him was sad that Ray was sad, but part of him was happy (a part of him that he hated) that Ray and Lucifer were no longer together.

‘Yeah, yeah. She goes by Stella now. Can you believe it?’

‘Of course. Stella is Latin for star and she has always been God’s brightest angel.’

‘Yeah. Yeah. Well I should get going.’

Micheal watched him walk to the door and knew he had to do something. He couldn’t lose Ray again.

‘Ray? Would you like to get something to eat?’

Ray turned around and smiled. His smile was so bright that a Michael gasped.

‘Let’s get at her’.’

Micheal closed up his shop and left with Ray. Ray threw his arm around Michael’s shoulder and Michael smiled.

That was just the start of their love story but that is a story for another time.


End file.
